Wandering Wolf Book 2: The Journey of the Gods
by Mizuni
Summary: There is new life in Nightcry's pack. His two sons are nearing their first hunt but thoughts of something more tug at one of them, sending the brothers down a road of trust, dispare, truth, and power.


_Wandering Wolf_

_Book Two: Journey of the Gods_

_Chapter One: _The Wolf, The Howl, and Everything Else

In the beginning there was sky, sea, and land. The world lay virtually untouched, growing and becoming what it later would be today. All kinds of animals swam, flew, and roamed over the land, sky, and sea from the ant to the mighty cats.

Two spirits, unnamed and displaced came upon the earth from the heavens and rested in the cool shade of the forest trees. These spirits watched the world unfold around them, seeing the weak preyed upon and the strong fight to survive. Neither of these spirits had shapes; they were but a dim light that glowed in the shadows. They had come far and after watching world around them they decided to stay.

"We must become one with this world," one said.

"Yes, but what shape should we take?" the other asked. They bodies, like a thin grey fog, traveled over the forest floor and blurred passed the trees, sights on the creatures that lived there.

"To survive we must be strong and cunning," the first said.

"Yes, and quick and wise as well," the other noted. The two spirits hovered at the tree line and marveled at the mountains in the far west and the snaking river that fell from the melting snow peaks.

"We must be able to melt into our world," the first spirit added.

"And to know the love of family," said the second. The spirits had seen the world and slowly they began to take shape. Both started to morph into wolves, the first to ever lived. They grew long slim legs, thick necks, and long muzzles. Their eyes were almond shaped and their fur thick for winter. Their paws were wide and noses twitched with the scents of the new world. To tell each other apart, they each choose a color opposite the other: black and white.

"We are…something," the dark one said.

"What will we be called?" the light asked.

"We are cunning and strong, quick and wise. We melt into our world and know the love of family. Let us be called wolves, then."

The two first wolves where thus called Black and White and together they mated and had a daughter they called Grey after her color. But being the only wolves of their world Grey was left without a mate.

"Our daughter needs a mate," White said. "Let us use the rest of our spirit power to make her one."

"Yes," said Black. With Grey present, Black padded over to a sapling red oak tree. He picked up one of his front paws and with his great power destroyed it, making it nothing but red dust. Then, White walked to her mate's side and blew over the dust making it curl and twirl in the air. The dust transformed into a red wolf. "He will be Red, and mate to Grey," Black announced.

So Grey and Red became mates and had a son they called Brown, after his color. But slowly the families became crowded and Black, feeling the strain of so many around him, snarled whenever someone other then his mate or daughter came near. This left him alone much of the time. Finally, Grey and Red came to Black.

"Father," Grey, said, "Red, Brown, and I will leave my birth place and have a home of our own. You will no longer be bothered by so many."

"But your mother doesn't want to be far from you," Black growled. "How will she be happy with this?"

"If only we had a way to speak to each other, over the land," Red said.

Black thought for a moment. "Yes," he said, "that is the answer. I have heard the birds sing and now know what can be done." Black lifted his shadowed head into the sky and parted his jaws. With his eyes closed he took in a deep breath through his mouth and every bird song in the land fell into his maw. He swallowed the sweet sounds. Then, with Red, Grey, and Brown around him, he breathed lightly over their faces and the gift of the howl was bestowed upon them.

Red, Grey, and Brown departed soon after while White was not there. The she-wolf returned in the evening, as night was settling over the land. She noticed at once that Grey was not there.

"Where is our daughter?" she asked Black.

The dusky pelted wolf sat at the edge of a tall hill that over looked the land. He nodded in the direction he looked.

"She is gone? How could you Black?" The she-wolf growled her frustration and for a moment almost attacked her dear mate.

"Listen," Black said. White calmed herself only for a moment but heard the lonesome cry of her daughter far away and the joined singing of Red and Brown. It was as if she could feel their love around her, like they were there again.

"Their songs are wonderful," White confessed. Black gave his mate the gift of the howl so that she may answer her daughter's cries.

And thus is the beginning of the wolf, the howl, and everything else.


End file.
